Stryfe (N-Strike Elite)
The Stryfe is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2013 under the N-Strike Elite series. It is powered by four "AA" batteries. It comes packaged with a six dart clip, seven Elite Darts, and instructions. Details The Stryfe is a small, clip-fed semi-automatic flywheel blaster. It features a small acceleration trigger which allows for the blaster to be powered up for firing. It also has two tactical rails, a small one below the muzzle and a long one at the top rear of the blaster. There are barrel extension and shoulder stock attachment points as well. The clip release button is located in front of the firing trigger. The muzzle has a counter-clockwise rifled texture, similar to the Retaliator's barrel extension. Opening the top jam door slows the flywheel faster than normal; this appears to be a safety mechanism and works even if power is lost before the flywheel stops spinning. History The Stryfe (originally spelled Strife) was first announced in a Wired.com article about the N-Strike Elite seriesJason Fagone (2012-09-08). How Nerf Became the World's Best Purveyor of Big Guns for Kids | Wired Design | Wired.com. Wired.com. Hasbro updated and re-released the Stryfe with a better dart sensor lock that is wider. This eliminates problems customers were having with older clips and darts not working properly with the blaster. Newer, fixed versions of the Stryfe have an "A" at the end of their serial number. Color schemes The Stryfe has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike Elite standard (blue, white, gray, and orange) *N-Strike Elite alternate (orange, white, and gray) Value packs The Stryfe was released with a Double Your Darts value pack that comes packaged with twelve Special Edition Elite Darts. It has also been released in its own mission kit, the Stryfe CS-18 Mission Kit, along with an eighteen dart clip, eighteen Elite Darts, a Stockade shoulder stock, and a Retaliator barrel extension and assault grip.MyLastDart (2013-08-11). MyLastDart: NEW Nerf Elite Stryfe Mission Kit. mylastdart.blogspot.co.uk Reloading and firing To reload the Stryfe, turn off the blaster. Press and hold the clip release button and remove the equipped clip. Load up to six darts into the packaged clip and load it into the blaster. Turn the blaster back on and pull the acceleration trigger to rev up the flywheels. Pull the firing trigger to fire a dart. It may take a moment for the flywheel system to reach full speed; if full acceleration is not permitted, range will be decreased. Trivia *Due to the Stryfe not being designed with a specific extension in mind, the Retaliator's barrel extension tends to wobble when attached. **This problem can be fixed by simply putting pieces of paper in between the extension and Stryfe or put a thin layer of adhesive rubber padding. *Due to the inner barrel width of the Longstrike barrel extension, it will be worn down on the inside when attached to the Stryfe (if it can be attached at all). It does not wobble like the Retaliator's barrel extension, however. *It is believed to be derived from the Barricade clip modification, which attaches a receiver to a Barricade, effectively making it a clip fed blaster. The Stryfe eliminates the need for this modification. *The definition of "strife" is an angry disagreement or conflict. *The Mission Kit the Stryfe comes in refers to it as the "Stryfe CS-18". **In addition, it has the CS number code instead of ECS, even though it is electronic, much like the Rayven CS-18 and RapidStrike CS-18. Gallery References Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Semi-automatic blasters Category:Electronic blasters Category:Hasbro blasters